


New Year's Kiss

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory titles are self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

  
It was New Year's eve.

All the crews had gathered at DCI to spend their New Year's together.

All of DCI was a family, and there wasn't a single holiday they didn't spend together.

New Year's was always the best, though.

There was an abundance of food, blaring music, and dancing- of course.

It was nice taking days off during the year to celebrate and just talking to other crew members about nothing and seeing what was going on with them.

With the constant assignments and new routines and dance crimes abound, they never really had the time to speak to anyone other than their partners.

But here they were now, having a really nice time.

It was nearing midnight, and all of the screens in the room showed different television stations with the New Year's concerts playing.

Everyone had sort of migrated towards the screen that showed Times Square, because they knew that the other concerts weren't in Times Square and that the ball drop was the thing that signified New Year's.

But there was only one outstanding issue.

The New Year's kiss.

I mean, come on, it made everyone a little antsy.

The idea of the last kiss of the previous year and the first kiss of the new year could make everyone break a sweat.

But there they stood; watching, waiting.

It was 11:55, so they all had five minutes to look around the room and decide who was kissing who.

Or who they were kissing.

Or, more commonly, who wasn't getting kissed at all.

Glitch stood there, watching the final minutes of the concert in his tuxedo made to fit.

It was a semi-formal event, but nonetheless, the men sported tuxes and all the girls wore little black dresses.

He watched some girl in a red dress sing her heart out on the television screen, singing about another boyfriend issue, thinking about his New Year's kiss.

He hadn't had a New Year's kiss and he had the mindset that it would probably be another ten years before he had one that he would enjoy, or that he would have one in general.

I mean, all girls here were nine to ten years older than he was, it wasn't like someone like Dare would kiss him.

Okay, maybe Dare would- but someone like Emilia or Miss Aubrey?

Oh please, they wouldn't want any piece of him.

On the other hand, Lil T had been looking at Glitch most of the night, trying to see if she could make a move and maybe be his first New Year's kiss.

But that's not what Mo had in mind for Glitch.

Glitch wouldn't admit it aloud, but he and Mo both knew that they had a thing for each other.

Glitch had complimented Mo on how nice he looked tonight probably a thousand times, while Taye had said he looked nice but he shouldn't have kept his hat on.

Mo had argued that the hat stays on at all times and a semi-formal get together wasn't about to stop him from wearing his hat.

During everyone's thought process, the time had melted away like in that Salvador Dalhi painting.

The ball drop had begun.

The huge screen in Times Square had begun to show the seconds now, counting down from sixty.

Everyone started to count down when twenty seconds were left, and a smile spread onto everyone's face while they counted away the final minute of the previous year.

Mo was standing right beside Glitch, looking down at him occasionally to see Glitch's face lit up with a smile while those stunning emerald orbs fixated themselves on the television screen.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Everyone cheered with the final seconds.

Glitch's heart was pounding.

Who would he kiss?

Who would kiss him?

Questions ran through his mind and anxiety shot him.

"Three! Two! One!"

Moment of truth.

"Happy New Year!" They all cheered while confetti rained from the ceiling.

MacCoy had set that one up, he wanted this New Year's to be as authentic as possible.

Glitch almost turned to see who was kissing who, but halfway through this turn he was spun back around to face his dance partner, Mo.

Glitch stared up at Mo, quite confused.

All that went away in two seconds.

Mo grabbed Glitch's waist with one hand, putting the other hand on his neck to tilt his head up, and their lips met in a millisecond.

They stayed like that for a moment, Glitch throwing his arms around Mo's neck and leaning into him while confetti fluttered around them.

After a good ten second lip lock, they both pulled back with tinted cheeks and their hands still on each other's bodies.

Both of their faces lit up with smiles and they shared one more kiss.

Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
